vox_populifandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Ignika
L ord_Ignika is an Admin on Vox Populi. Lord Ignika is also an Veteran Supporter, although these ranks don't show up with his Admin rank. He goes by various nicknames, but they always contain "Ignika" somehwere. Lord Ignika's town of residence is Valeria-Beach, at Ignika Estates. There, he serves as Latingoddess's, and Valeria-Beach's Town Assistant. Lord Ignika: A Biography Lord Ignika began his journey in Valeria-Beach, just as every other player has. He warped to the wilderness and began a short stay at an underground base he created a bit north of Gallifrey. He remained there for several weeks until he happened upon Summit Springs. After a short tour given by NABrr, he decided to join the town. After being a member of the town for several weeks, and helping NABrr with a few town projects, Lord Ignika was promoted to Town Assistant. Lord Ignika helped NABrr with many other projects, including the Summit Miner's Club, the two sets of Summit Townhouses, a Summit expansion towards two fallen towns, and the Summit animal farm. Lord Ignika even served as the Summit mayor for two days after NABrr left Vox Populi for a little bit. After restoring the title of mayor back to NABrr, and serving his town to the best of his abilities, Lord Ignika left Summit Springs, and continued his Vox Populi journey. He became a resident of Winter_Wonderland after leaving Summit. But, this residence in Winter Wonderland was short, as he was called to the biggest task of his Vox Populi life. The Goddess of the server herself told Lord Ignika that she needed help in running VB. He presented to her a list of ideas, and ways that he could help her. The Goddess liked these ideas, and Lord Ignika was pronounced as the Town Assistant of Valeria-Beach. With this new title, Lord Ignika has began several projects in Valeria, and hopes to continue many more in the future. Lord Ignika has been declared an honorary member of Winter Wonderland, and the Utopia Realm by his friend and Utopia Realm Assistant, Terilynn. He has recently been promoted to the staff position of Helper as well. Lord_Ignika served as a Helper by chat monitoring, answering questions that came up, and trying to help as many players as he could. He continued to always be watchful of Latin's VB farm in case of griefers who didn't replant. After serving his duty as a Helper, Lord_Ignika was promoted to being an Elite. Lord_Ignika continued to server Vox as an Elite and eventually made his way up to the Moderator rank. He spent a long time in this rank trying to be the best help he could, After serving Vox Populi in a way the was deemed worthy by Latin and Zombie, Lord_Ignika was promoted to become and Admin. Lord_Ignika was at one point a vampire, and was one for a long time. Eventually, his weaknesses in the sun got in the way of his main job as a Summit Town Assistant, so he cured himself of vampirism, and became a werewolf shorlty after. He has since cured this as well, and favors himself as part of the Enderman race. Lord Ignika has a few odd addictions and collections. He collects enchanted hoes and bedrock. He enjoys using hoes as his main weapons. No one is sure why he collects the bedrock, but he is rumored to have a large and ever growing collection of it... Lord Ignika also collects another thing: embassies. Lord Ignika owns three embassies across the northern parts of the server, besides his main home in VB. These embassies are in: *Gallifrey *Justitia His main home and residence is located at Ignika Manor, in the Faction District of Valeria-Beach. Category:Players Category:Staff